


One Minute to Drown

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Older Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 13:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19993012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Transformation is not always a good thing, and Millicent hates that she's nothing special anymore. But all it takes is one minute to drown in someone else...





	One Minute to Drown

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

Millicent Bulstrode was sick of growing and growing and growing. She eventually stopped, but it wasn't enough. Because, once she stopped growing, she had no idea where to go from there.

It turned out that Millicent could then take her time slowly growing into her body, but she felt it left her mind kind of blank. No wonder Pansy had used her as muscle all those years. No wonder Daphne and Tracey had never heard a word she said. No wonder the boys had never given her the time of day…though, honestly, she didn't quite care about that. The boys could go screw themselves, the way they tried to order Millicent around.

Out on the street, Millicent removes one of her deeply pocketed hands and twirls a hunk of brown hair out of her eyes. Sweet Salazar, she feels old and young all at once. If she had stopped growing, would she stop growing into her body, too?

Would her mind finally flourish?

"Fuck it all to hell," the witch curses under her breath, and she marches up the street, looking for something—anything—to do.

She happens upon a sweets shop with a peculiar sign of a silhouetted woman…mixing a cauldron. She has a feeling that maybe the place could be of interest and enters. Lo and behold, the shopkeeper doesn't sell only Muggle treats but Wizarding ones, as well.

But that isn't the only thing of interest.

There's a red-haired, fair-skinned, teal-eyed witch skulking about in the aisles, and it becomes a kind of game for Millicent to turn the corner and find the witch time and again.

"What's your name?" Millicent asks, feeling not courage but impatience today, because she doesn't feel like being ordered around anymore and being expected to answer someone else's questions. She's got the questions, so she wants answers.

"Lily."

Good Merlin, how many English girls are named after some flower? But even though that idea runs through Millicent's head, she finds that it fits the younger witch nicely. She's got the white skin perfect for the flower's petals and her teal eyes are a little muddy to be as green as a stem, but her red hair is as vibrant as the nectars of the most gorgeous plants in the whole world.

But her name's Lily Luna _Potter_ , and Millicent internally squirms. Isn't it about time that she escape the Potter generation?

But if Lily's got any Potter in her, it's…actually a mystery. The more Millicent finds she forgets about her bumbling and goes to the sweets shop "Lily-hunting," the more she understands that Lily Luna can't be any more different from her parents. Because Lily Luna Potter dresses so modestly that it's scandalous and smudges her eyeliner to make you look into her eyes and talks with a mildly clipped tone that makes you wonder if she's being harsh, informative, or sarcastic—or some combination of all three.

And the more time that Millicent is around Lily Luna Potter, the less she feels like that bumbling girl she'd once been. And it scares her, to think that maybe she's done growing into herself and that maybe there's nothing else left for her. Nothing left to do, to say, or to be.

And that's when Lily starts asking the questions. "Are you a Dark witch?"

"No, and I never was."

"Do you like gummy bears or gummy worms?"

"I don't even know what those are—neither."

"Don't you want to fall in love some day?"

That had to have been the Slytherin in Lily speaking (and Millicent knows she's one of them snakes, because that was one of Millicent's questions). And Lily just patiently waits for Millicent to answer as Millicent actually takes a moment to sit down and think about the question because—truthfully?—Millicent never considered it before. She never saw herself as one of those girls who fall in love and talk about her goals and dreams. That's for someone like Lily, not Millicent. Lily must be confusing Millicent with herself, and the brunette says as much.

It makes Lily pout sadly, and she reaches across the counter (because the owner apparently trusts Lily enough to watch the shop when he steps out with his wife) to twirl that same hunk of hair out of Millicent's dark eyes. "Oh, Milly-lilly…"

For the first time in her life, Millicent Bulstrode is blushing, because Lily Luna might be saying "Milly-lilly," but Millicent is hearing "Millie [and] Lily," and suddenly she understands that her mind's never been blank. If it had been, then it wouldn't have filled up with a million and one ideas in that very moment, and the idea of red nectars as blazing as that red hair suddenly seems so _perverted_.

And it's no longer two witches snacking on a batch of snap dragon crackers. It's two witches drowning in milkweed liquor messes, and Millicent is surprised that some _thing_ like her could ever come this close to feeling human.

But she loves and loses, for, in the morning, Lily Luna Potter is not there, having left the ghost of the touch of that red hair and fair skin on Millicent's arms, the ghost of the stare of those piercing teal eyes boring into the back of the brunette's head.

Millicent now knows one thing. She's grown into her body, and now she's growing into her heart. Now if only her heart would grow with Lily Luna in it…

She'd tell Lily, then, that she hadn't hoped to fall in love, especially as she already has—now.

**Author's Note:**

> :D I actually REALLY like this odd pairing… It's like how much I love Pansy/Dominique and Astoria/Rose. But I think I have plot bunnies for Millilu. X3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* I think 2011 was the start of me rly getting into femslash, and it was awesome. XD I wrote some of the weirdest ships then, but Millilu quickly grew to be a favorite much as Pansique and Astorrose already were. *happy sigh* I just. My snakes. And their girls. :3c


End file.
